


caught at the ending and all i have is the hurt

by qiaolianmay



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: Lilith knew that it was only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose and she’d be the center of it all.





	caught at the ending and all i have is the hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first Madam Spellman fic. I forgot how exciting it is to write and post again! Although, I have to admit that I don't really know if I'll be able to post regularly because I've been trying to catch my muse but I end up failing miserably.
> 
> The title came from Ben Abraham & Sara Bareilles' This Is On Me. :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lilith knew that it was only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose and she’d be the center of it all. She felt like walking on eggshells and she knew that Zelda could feel it too. She would look at Lilith with questioning eyes and the brunette wouldn’t have any answers to her inquiries. So she pulled away. Just like what she should've done before it even started. She should’ve stayed in the confines of her small cottage by the forest. She shouldn’t have intervened the way she did when _Faustus_  surmised that the older Spellmans would be vulnerable.

And now…

Now everything was going in shambles and she has no idea how to stop the avalanche that’s upon them.

It was three in the morning, about two weeks ago, when the Dark Lord appeared upon her in the quietness of her cottage. She felt him before he even showed himself just like the other times he visited her during her mission. She’s being summoned back to the depths of hell for she’s no longer needed in the mortal world since her task had been fulfilled after Sabrina signed his book. It was supposed to be easy and she’d been waiting for it, but not anymore. Leaving the mortal world would mean she’d be leaving Zelda.

_Again._

**Author's Note:**

> Will hopefully give you longer chapters soon tho!
> 
> This is just the prologue.. or middle.


End file.
